Feelings!
by Pom-Pom1
Summary: Where Inuyasha misses Kagome and goes to her time to tell her and show her something very special from deep within his heart


Inuyasha sat by the Bone Eater well thinking about what he had done. Only one week ago he had pushed Kagome into the well and sealed it of by sticking a very large tree in the opening, so no one could get through to the other side.  
  
  
  
He sat, thinking aloud, by a tree near the well, "I did it. I saved her I must not think about it." He stopped, thinking he heard something in the distance then figured it was nothing more then a bird and continued, "I care too much for her I can't bare to see her hurt No I can't lose another person I love."   
  
He stared at the well. He could not hold his feeling in. Inuyasha longed to see Kagome's face one more time. Just to hear her voice once more. A silent tear ran down his face. Then all of a sudden Shippo jumped up on his shoulder.   
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha wiped the tear before Shippo could see it and asked, "Aren't you still mad at me because I sent Kagome back home to stay?"   
  
"Sure I am but you look troubled. What is the matter Inuyasha? Tell me!!"   
  
"Your too young you would not understand."   
  
" Yes I would Inuyasha!! And you know what I think you miss Kagome!"   
  
" That is insane! Why would I miss that stupid girl?!"  
  
  
  
" I don't know! I just thought maybe you missed her as much as I do."   
  
Shippo started crying and ran off in to the woods.   
  
'He really misses her. Well she was like his mom wasn't she.'  
  
Inuyasha took one last look at the well then decided to go talk to Kaede.  
  
"So hag get any hint to where to find a piece of the jewel?"  
  
" Ye would need Kagome"  
  
" Don't talk about her. She is gone and I don't need her"   
  
" Don't ye be so stubborn, Ye know that ye need her in more then one way."   
  
" What do you mean old hag."  
  
" Ye know what I mean. Ye had feelings for her did ye not? Ye must tell her how ye feel about her and maybe she would feel the same way about ye, "  
  
" She would never feel for me…a half breed. Hey wait a minute why am I talking to you about this?"  
  
" Because I was right and ye do love her. Ye must go get her and tell her how you feel before it is too late!"  
  
Kaede then got up and pushed Inuyasha out of the hut and told him to follow his heart. Inuyasha walked back to the well.  
  
'I can't do it he thought, I just can't' he thought to himself 'but I must. I can't stop thinking about her. Her hair, her skin, her voice, and her lips her beautiful lushes lips. I'll do it I'll go see Kagome because I …I… I love her.'   
  
At this Inuyasha started to remove the tree and jumped into the well. When he reached the other side to Kagome's house he went inside. Looking for her he bumped into Kagome's Grandpa. Who was carrying a cup of tea that fell and spilled on the floor.  
  
" Where's Kagome old man? I will only ask once."  
  
"She's at the movies with friends. Why do you need her?"   
  
"Yes I must speak with her now! Take me to her!"  
  
"Ok it sounds important so I will. But come with me first."  
  
Kagome's grandpa led him upstairs and into Sota's room and got into his closet. There he pulled out a large pair of pants (too big for Sota they were a present) and a shirt that would fit Inuyasha.   
  
"Put these on," he told Inuyasha "so you look normal in this time, or I will not take you to find Kagome. And this hat so your ears don't show."  
  
"What?!," Inuyasha protested, "maybe the funny cloth I will wear but to cover my ears! That is an out rage,"  
  
"People are not used to seeing men with dog ears," he explained, "Hurry or we will miss Kagome at the show it lets out at 7:00pm and it is 6:30."  
  
Inuyasha quickly dressed (But not without complaining that the cloth were too tight, and itchy, and down right ugly) and went outside.   
  
"How will we get there?" Inuyasha asked curiously   
  
"The van."  
  
"The what?!"  
  
After some convincing he got Inuyasha into the van, and they were on their way. When they got there the movie was just getting out. Kagome and her friends were sitting inside on a bench.   
  
Kagome's grandpa looked at Inuyasha and said two words, "be civil."  
  
When Inuyasha agreed he went inside. Looking around he spotted her on the bench closest to the door. He started walking over to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome," one of her friends started, "look over at that guy is he a dream or what!"  
  
  
  
" What guy?" Kagome started but stopped!  
  
Inuyasha was now right in front of her he looked at her and said, "Kagome I found you!"  
  
"What are you doing here Inu…" but she was cut off because at that moment he lifted her off the ground and kissed her gently on her lips.  
  
He stopped kissing her and held her close and said "I missed you and…" then he stopped, holding her close he noticed she had fainted.  
  
Kagome's friends looked at Inuyasha with shocked looks on their faces they said, "Who are you?"   
  
He looked at them and said with a smile, "Someone that loves Kagome very much." And at that he left the building with Kagome now sleeping peacefully in his arms. 


End file.
